Revelations of the Past
by malic124
Summary: A sequel to "The Savior." A year after the events in which Brendan is attacked, Nat and Alex have been abducted and Brendan goes after them with help from the police. When he finds them, he also finds out something he totally didn't expect...


Author's Note: Sorry that I'll I've been doing is writing NBB FanFics, its really the only thing I'm currently having good ideas for. Anyway, in this scenario, Nat and Alex are taken hostage by someone and their security guard, Brendan (yes, the same one from "The Savior"), goes to investigate. What he finds will be something he totally didn't expect. This takes place about a year after Brendan was injured defending the brothers.

As he approached the house where it was rumored Nat and Alex were held hostage at, Brendan Hopkins stopped short of the front door. He felt a twinge in his ribs, a constant reminder of the pain he felt as a result of saving his friend's lives a year before. Now, he is prepared to have the same thing happen to him as he goes to rescue his friends again. Nat and Alex had been abducted the night before and police tips led Brendan to this house. He volunteered to go alone, wearing a wire in case he becomes in need of police.

He tried the door and it was unlocked so he stepped inside. Suddenly his phone rang. The abductor had been calling, taunting him with threats of hurting Nat and Alex and himself if he didn't come forth. The person had given Brendan directions to the house and was calling Brendan again.

Brendan answered his phone. "What?" he said in an annoyed voice.

"You follow directions well, Brendan. Now step into the sitting room and we can have a little meeting," the voice said.

"No way, how do I know you haven't led me into a trap?"

"See for yourself, your idiot friends are in there now, awaiting your arrival so we can begin the final showdown." With that, the person laughed and hung up the phone.

Brendan walked into the sitting room. He found Nat and Alex, bound to chairs, with duct tape over their mouths. They were conscious and Brendan noted they didn't seem injured. He ran up to Alex and ripped the tape off his friend's mouth.

"Alex! Are you all right?" he asked. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, he's been threatening us all night and today saying he would hurt us if you came," Alex replied.

Brendan then tore Nat's tape off his mouth.

"Nat! Do you know who it is?"

"No, he kinda looks like you, just a lot older, but nothing more."

"Okay, well let's just focus on getting out of here. My job is to get us all out of here as quickly and safely as possible."

For the next few minutes, Brendan cut the ropes binding his friends with his pocketknife. Finally, he got both of the brothers cut free and helped them get re-coordinated on their feet. After five minutes of helping them adjust to being cut free, Brendan put away his pocketknife.

"Okay, we've got to get out of here. I want you two to stay close to me. If he wants to reveal himself now would be the time. Let's go!" Brendan said.

Out of nowhere, a laugh rang out. A man, no doubt the abductor had entered the opposite end of the sitting room and was watching the trio. He wore a black ski mask, matching the rest of his black outfit. The three tried to bolt out the door Brendan came him, but the man made a "Ah…ah" noise and the door in front of them closed, locked from the other side. The boys turned around, with Brendan in front with an icy look on his face.

"You're not going anywhere Brendan," he said. "It's time you came to terms with me and with mother and father."

"Who the hell _are_ you?" Brendan asked.

"The other half of you. I tried searching for a family. A couple by the name of Henry and Margaret Hopkins. Tried to find them my _whole_ life. And two years ago, I actually tracked them down. Knocked on their front door, expecting them to welcome me with open arms. But they had a new life and a new family. You were the only child they claimed Brendan, they shut me out into the cold forever! Their own son…" the abductor replied. With that, he pulled off the ski mask and revealed his face. Brendan had to admit, he did look like a much older version of himself. "…Bobby Hopkins, college student….and brother!"

Brendan looked appalled at the thought of this man, who had kidnapped two of his friends, being related to him at all.

"They slammed the door in my face, Brendan. Said I was the result of a teenage pregnancy and that part of them had died. So then I had an idea. What an idea it turned out to be!"

"Really? And what idea was that?" Brendan replied, getting steadily angrier and confused as the moments passed.

"I started to watch all of you. I made a video, a little family film, you could say. I noticed that you seemed to spend a lot of your time with your friend's band and I knew that would be the key to drawing you out so I could confront you. After that party last year, I had some old friends go after them so they could disable you and bring them to me. However, you proved much stronger than I anticipated and you slipped through my little plan."

"Yeah I did. So why this now?" Brendan asked.

"I wasn't done with getting back at our parents for abandoning me. I've been planning to draw you out again for the last year. I knew that if I took matters into my own hands, I could easily catch you for myself. And that plan worked!" Bobby laughed.

"Don't think so, _brother_," Brendan said the word with disdain. "I proved myself more than capable against your friends, I think I can handle you on my own!"

"Oh no, no, no," Bobby said. "I've been waiting a long time for this moment. You won't get away from me this time. You're gonna pay for the life you stole from me, Brendan. For the family! For the stardom! And, god damn it everything you have that should've been mine!"

"Oh why don't you stop complaining and get on with it, I've heard this crap before!" Brendan yelled. "Do you know why you hurt people, do you Bobby?"

"STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" bellowed Bobby.

"It's because you choose to, there is nobody to blame!"

"Damn it!" Bobby screamed, smacking his head.

"So why don't you just take some responsibility for all you've done?"

"SCREW YOU!" Bobby screamed, lunching at Brendan.

Brendan pushed Nat and Alex back and dropped into a fighting stance. He calmly stepped aside and kicked Bobby in the chest when his attacker ran forward. Bobby fell over and recovered quickly. He and Brendan then exchanged punches and blocks, each successfully blocking the other's attacks. Suddenly, Bobby changed tactics and used his leg to trip Brendan over. He then pinned Brendan down with his legs and raised his right fist to punch Brendan in the face.

"Go ahead if you've got the guts," Brendan said. Without warning, Bobby was tackled by Nat who had rushed in to save Brendan. Brendan stood back up and faced Bobby who was trying to attack Nat. He ran up to Bobby and kicked him in the stomach, followed by a punch to the head, which knocked him over.

Suddenly, the door Brendan entered broke down and several police officers burst into the room, with their weapons drawn.

"Brendan! Get your friends and get outside quickly!" one of the officers cried.

Brendan obeyed the order at once. He grabbed Nat's arm and dragged him over to Alex and grabbed Alex with his free hand. He led them outside where several police cars, the rest of the band, Jesse and Sonny stood waiting. The boys ran up to everyone and engaged in a group hug. After all the hugging, the trio broke apart from everyone.

"What happened in there? Did you find out who it was that abducted you?" Sonny demanded.

"Yes, it was some man named Bobby Hopkins. He claims to be my brother who was abandoned by my parents and wanted revenge on me for not having a family."

"What? Your parents had another son? I don't believe that," Sonny replied.

"I couldn't either. However, I have to admit that he does look a lot like an older version of me."

Moments later, the police escorted Bobby out in handcuffs. One of the officers came toward the group to speak with them.

"What's going to happen with him?" Brendan asked.

"We're going to take him in and keep him quarantined until we can run a DNA test on him to determine if he was telling you the truth. In the meantime, I suggest all of you get home and stay safe."

The group left in a limo that the rest of the band and the adults had arrived in earlier. They went to Nat and Alex's house and went inside quickly. They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening together, ordering pizza for dinner and watching movies well into the evening. As he sat there with the rest of his friends, Brendan considered what Bobby had told him. Was it true that Bobby was his brother? If he is, why did his parents abandon him? What are they going to say when they find out about him? As the evening drew on, Brendan sat aside these questions for a later time and chose to spend the rest of the evening enjoying himself with his friends, those he loved, until whatever came next would present itself….


End file.
